prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!
is the official transformation phrase for Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. In order to activate the transformation, Tsubomi, Erika and Itsuki need their Perfumes and their respective Heart Seeds provided by their mascot partners. While Yuri needs the Heart Pot. Pretty Cures and Mascot Partners Cure Blossom - Chypre Cure Marine - Coffret Cure Sunshine - Potpourri List of Sequences and First Appearances Cure Blossom ➜ HPC01 Cure Marine ➜ HPC03 Cure Blossom & Cure Marine ➜ HPC04 Cure Sunshine ➜ HPC23 Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, and Sunshine ➜ HPC25 Cure Moonlight ➜ HPC33 Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight ➜ HPC36 Cure Marine & Cure Sunshine ➜ Heartcatch Pretty Cure!: Hana no Miyako de Fashion Show... Desu ka!? Cure Flower ➜ HPC44 Full Sequence List Sequences Tsubomi to Cure Blossom The sequence begins when she holds up her Heart Perfume and the top part slides down. Chypre then creates her Heart Seed and Tsubomi shouts "Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" 'She inserts the seed into her Heart Perfume and the transformation begins. She then sprays her perfume around, forming first her dress, then her boots and finally her bracelets. Then her hair turns bright pink and lengthens into a ponytail. She sprays the top of her hair and her hair bow and earrings appear. She puts her perfume to her skirt and it becomes encased in a white and pink bag. She jumps down and introduces herself. Erika to Cure Marine The sequence begins when she holds up her Heart Perfume and the top part slides down. Coffret creates her Heart Seed and she shouts '"Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" 'She inserts the seed into her Heart Perfume and the transformation starts. She then sprays the perfume all around forming her dress, shoes and bracelets. Her hair then turns neon blue and gets longer. She creates her hair ornaments and earrings with her perfume. She puts her perfume to her lower body and is encased in a little pink and white-colored bag. She spins, and lands on the ground, and then introduces herself. Itsuki to Cure Sunshine The sequence begins when she holds up her Shiny Perfume and the top part slides down. Her hair become longer, and Potpourri creates her Heart Seed for her. Then Itsuki shouts "'Pretty Cure! Open my Heart!" 'She inserts the seed into the Shiny Perfume and transformation begins. She then sprays the perfume all around, tossing it around as she goes. Her top, skirt, boots and bracelets appear. Then her hair color changes to bright yellow and becomes styled into twintails as her hair ornaments and earrings appear. She puts her perfume to her skirt and it transforms to little pink and white colored bag. She spins and kicks around and introduces herself. Yuri to Cure Moonlight First, the Heart Pot explodes, leaving only the lid, and her Heart Seed becomes a complete one. She grabs the lid and shouts "'Pretty Cure! Open My Heart!" She then inserts the seed into it and turns the button around and then her face is reflected in the Heart Pot's mirror. The Mirror sparkles and the transformation starts. She spins around in a flurry of purple rose petals as her costume appears. She then flies down in her full outfit as her hair turns light purple. She puts the lid to her breast and it turns into a rose brooch with the Heartcatch insignia and she flips part of her bangs, which sharpens before introducing herself. Key Animators Trivia *The transformation for ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! ''is unique, in which the girls are clothed in glowing dresses before their Cure costumes come on. In all other series, the girls have glowing bodies instead. *Since Yuri lost her Heart Perfume, Cure Moonlight's transformation is the shortest. *Cure Flower's transformation sequence was not shown in full, only her introduction was shown. *In earlier episodes, Tsubomi and Erika transformed together in one scene if they were together to begin with. Gallery Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Group Transformations Videos References Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Transformations